Divergent Arts
by slothwhoreads
Summary: Tris gets into Juilliard School of Music. All her life, the most important thing has been singing and music, but will it all change when she meets someone? Four, the second year, best and hottest actor of Juilliard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is exciting, my first fanfiction, just trying it out! Feel free to review-all comments will be received with an eager eye to improve! Hope you enjoy it  
**Disclaimer: I didn't write Divergent, however much I wish I did.

Tris  
Today I'm going to Juilliard. All these years of hard work, burning blisters on my fingers and emotional turmoil have lead me to this point. My first year at Music College. When I got in, everyone said "Well done Beatrice, I knew you could do it!" or "I told you, you were amazing!" But my teacher, Ms Matthews, just lifted her head and nodded sternly, as if it's every day one of her pupils get into the most prestigious music schools. I'm happy I'll get a new teacher when I'm there, I was never good enough for Ms Matthews. I'm so lucky to have an amazing family, even though I knew it was hard for them to let me into the world of music. Coming from a line of people with high status jobs, with my brother Caleb being its newest edition, is hard. I mean, I'm not stupid, but just not as leader like as my family. My heart remains with music. I only take a small luggage, as I'm sure Christina will drag me to all the shops when we get there, well I guess it is in New York, and swing my violin on my back. I look out, glancing at the monuments, and the empire state building takes my breath away. It's so full of life, not like in Chicago. Everyone is constantly buzzing, moving, talking. My mum and dad set me on my way, too afraid they'll start crying if they left me in my room. So I said my goodbyes and ensure them I'll be good, practise hard and miss them, even if I'll see them soon. Here I am. Juilliard, get ready for Tris Prior.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris  
I take a deep breath and start to make my way up the stairs to my room. Luckily I'm sharing with Chris, so I don't need to worry about horrible roommates, but she does snore. I take my key and as soon as I open the door, a blur of a person launches at me and engulfs me in a huge bear hug. Christina, always gave the best hugs. "Oh my god Tris! I can't believe we're here, together. This is gonna be the best time of our lives." She squeals again and takes my bags into our room. For a first year, our room is pretty good. A little bathroom peaks around the corner, and we have a single bed, and a cupboard each. Also there are two desks, a music stand and a table. Christina already placed her keyboard in the corner on the table. Of course it won't be the one she practises on, but for her compositions and maybe for practising when she can't get a room in the main Juilliard building. I sigh and flop onto my bed. She scuttles next to me and we stare at the blank ceiling. "This is it Trissy,"she whispers. "We've been looking forward to this our whole lives." I turn to face her and smile. I remember when we were small back in Chicago, we would roll around the grass and dream about coming here to Juilliard. Some people said we were crazy like my teacher Ms Matthews. They said we would never be good enough, but we told them. "We showed them Chris," I mutter. She grins and faces me. "Yes we did! Come on, let's see what you brought then." She gestures at my luggage and I open it up cautiously, preparing for her look of shock. "Hmmm," she says. "Right, I thought you would grow out of your 'I don't care what I wear' attitude, but come on Tris! You didn't even bring that cute dress I bought you last week!" I blush, she doesn't know I stuffed it under everything else. "I'll have you know I did," I laugh and pull out a wrinkled dark blue dress with flowers trailing up the side and ¾ length sleeves. I secretly love it. "Ok good, but tomorrow we are going shopping!" I laugh and shove her back, "Only if you catch me first!" I sprint out of our room and down the corridor, other people not looking at us as they are unpacking and socialising. "Tris Prior, come back here! We need to unpack our stuff!" I smirk and carry on running until I hit into something hard. "Oww," I hold onto my nose and look up and see I ran into a guy. He looked down at me, and his eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean, and I was swimming in them, and they captured me. I suddenly realise I was staring and that I probably look like a mess, with my black tank top and sweat pants from the long journey, messy hair from running, and a red nose from running into his chest. He looks shocked, but slightly amused, "Hey, watch where you're going," he says quietly, with a playful tone to his voice. "Sorry," I mumble. I'm still mesmerised by him, his strong arms which held me from falling down, his toned muscles peeking from the hem of his black t-shirt, short brown hair and those eyes. I break away from my gaze as I hear someone behind me, looks like he did too. I blush furiously when I see Chris bending over in hysterics at my red nose, but no noise is coming out, this is her laugh. No noise comes out when she finds something so funny but she stands there kneeling over and clapping her hands.  
"Er, is your friend okay?"  
"Oh yeah… sorry she's…special," I mumble. Note to self-teach Chris how to laugh like a normal person. A voice comes from the distance, "Yo Four! Come on, the game's about to start! Why do you always walk away at times like this!?" This time he blushes and looks at his feet, "Sorry I've got to go." He turns and jogs down the corridor to a room and I look down but he doesn't leave my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I stroll back to my room and find Christina unpacking my stuff into the cupboard.  
"So", she says playfully with a smirk on her face, "who was dreamy eyes?"  
"Mhm… wait…what?"  
Chris giggles, "Omg you so have a crush on him."  
"What? No I don't! I don't even know him, or know his name." That was a lie, those eyes, his arms around her, they made her feel safe. And she heard him answer to 'Four', but that had to be a nickname.  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed, we have to be in the main building at 8, so get some sleep Tris."  
Christina was already turning into 'concerned motherly mode'. She was a strange one, she could be 'excitable best friend' or 'concerned best friend'.  
"See ya tomorrow."  
When I lie in bed, I can't get him out of my head. Those piercing blue eyes, and the strong arms. I find myself falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Tris get up, we've got to be there in half an hour!"  
"Nooo!"  
"If you don't get up Tris, I will smash your violin into the wall."  
"Not my baby!" I sit up quickly causing me to pull a muscle in my neck. I rub it and jump out.  
"I've already picked out your clothes, I'll meet you in Starbucks outside, I'll get you a coffee ok?"  
"Yeah, whatever," I mumble, and sidle over to see what Chris picked out for me, I don't mind because she has good fashion sense.  
I put on the white skater dress with sunflowers on which goes just above my knees, and the skirt flows out nicely, and pop on a jean jacket with brown ankle boots. I tie half of my hair up, leaving my blonde hair in waves below and put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner. I grab my violin and jog down to the Starbucks outside. Chris is leaning against the window, with her tote bag which has her music books in, holding two coffees, talking to a guy. He has blonde hair, and green celery eyes.  
"Finally you're here! I got you a Latte. By the way this is Will." I can tell Chris already likes him because she looks down at her feet and blushes a bit.  
"Hi Will, I'm Tris."  
"What do you play?" He asks me.  
I shuffle over so he can see my violin, "Only the best instrument!" He chuckles and says  
"I think you will find the cello is the best."  
"I guess you play that then."  
"Yeah, I'm so stoked for getting our schedules, I want to find out who's my teacher."  
I laugh, I think he'll be a good friend. "Come on guys!" Christina tugs our hands and drags us to the main hall. A man stands on the stage and his voice booms across the hall. "Students! Welcome to Juilliard School, I am Max the Director of Music. Here we expect you to be dedicated, breathe, sleep, and think music. You have done well to get in here, but only the best will succeed through to the end. We will be watching for those we think are at the top of this league, and this league is the highest. Please come forward to collect your schedule, and you will be starting classes after lunch. This year will be tough, and I'm sure some tears will flow, but if this is your passion, then nothing should come between it. I wish you all the best, and have a good year." He seems scary, but he smiled warmly at us at the end. Chris is grinning widely and I see she has grabbed onto Will's hand. I look at Will, and he smiles warmly at me. "I'm going to get my schedule, I'll see you guys at lunch." Chris looks at me and then down at her hand and yanks it away from Will. She stares at Will and stutters, "I'm sorry… I-I didn't know ermm…"  
I chuckle and look behind to see Will picked up Christina's hand and is whispering in her ear, with her giggling. I finally get up to a table, and someone asks my name. I look up to see blue eyes there. He looks at me, eyes twinkling but something at the back of them is pain, I can see it.  
"Ahh grey eyes, we meet again. This time though, you're not throwing yourself at me." He chuckles and I look dumbfounded.  
"I did not throw myself at you! And grey eyes?"  
"Yeah, I thought it would be your new nickname."  
"I'm Tris Prior, so can I have my schedule now please?" That comes out more annoyed than I intended it to.  
He puts his hands up in mock surrender, his muscles bulging slightly, with an arrogant smirk on his face.  
"Here you go," he hands my schedule to me and then gets up from the table. "My shift is done here, so I'm going, do you want to grab a snack with me?" I look behind at the queue of people waiting to get their own timetable.  
"What about them?" I ask nudging my head to the people.  
"Nahh, Zeke is taking over." With that, I presume Zeke, bounds over and fist bumps Four. "Four my man, remember rehearsal after lunch yeah?"  
"Yeah, cool, see you later." Four grins at him.  
"So why is your name a number?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me.  
"Well, it's not, it's a nickname but everyone calls me Four because in my first year, I got four Broadway lead roles but I couldn't accept any because my finals were in the week of opening night." I seem shocked, but I don't know why him being an actor comes as a shock, he doesn't seem like a musician.  
"Ahh so you're an actor, then why were you here?"  
"Second years at the Drama department of Juilliard get signed jobs to give schedules to the music department. It's weird, drama does music, music does dance, and dance does drama."  
"Oh… Why don't the second years just do their own department?"  
"I don't know, something about broadening our creative minds." He smiles, and wiggles his hands above his head. His smile is so infectious, I find myself smiling too.  
We've walked all the way to the cafeteria and we sit down.  
"I'm going to get some cake Trissy, want some?"  
I glare at him, "Trissy?"  
"Well I thought you didn't like grey eyes soo?"  
"Let's just stick with Tris, and yes pleaseeee!" He jogs off and I start to think to myself, why am I so comfortable around this guy? I barely know him…


	4. Chapter 4

After I have lunch with Will and Christina, I drag Chris out of the canteen and hold her.  
"Chrissss, what's going on between you and Will?"  
She looks at the ground, and shrugs away. "I don't know…nothing really."  
I raise an eyebrow at her. She grins and says "Ok, he may or may not have asked me out!"  
"OMG!" We both do a girly squeal.  
"Ok Tris, now we have to get you someone, you can't be third wheeling. What about blue eyes?" She smirks as we walk down to a practise room.  
"There's nothing goi-.."  
"What about me?" Four says, coming from nowhere, I can hear the smirk in his deep voice. I get red and try to hide behind my scarf. Four grabs the scarf from my face and runs around me.  
"Don't try to hide your beautiful eyes, Tris!" Four laughs.  
"Four!" He grabs me from the waist and lifts me around. 'God,' I think, 'His arms are so strong, and I can think his warm laughing breath on my neck.'  
"OMG you two are definitely a thing," Chris shouts at us. Four nervously rubs the back of his neck and I shove Chris away, "Come on let's go! Bye Four."  
"Wait guys! We're having a party tonight. Do you wanna come? It's at mine and Zekes house"  
"Sure, but where do you live?"  
"Here I'll write it down." He takes my hand and writes down his address with a pen.  
"See you at eight guys," He saunters off and Chris says, "No time for practise, lets go, lets go!"  
"Where?" I ask her, genuinely confused.  
"To get ready for the partAY!" Oh god I think, Chris is going to turn into partAY mode, not party mode, but partAY mode. Oh dear this is going to be a long night.

After a few hours of picking an outfit and Christina doing my makeup and hair, I have a sparkly black dress, that poofs out at the waist and reaches mid-thigh. My hair is half up and half down with soft waves, and my face has sparkly silver eyeshadow with cat eyeliner and mascara.  
"Tris, you look amazing! Let's go!"  
When we arrive at Zeke and Fours house I'm hit with a smell of alcohol and loud music. People are dancing and holding beer bottles. Parties were never my scene, I always felt uncomfortable, but luckily people are too involved with what they're doing to notice me. Christina runs off to find Will and I'm left standing there awkwardly.  
"May I have this dance?" His familiar voice sounds behind me. I turn around and see Four in a black shirt and jeans. He is looking very good NO TRIS no, how can he have any feelings for me. A scrawny girl who looks like a 12 year old girl with the best second year actor Juilliard has as well as the hottest. All the girls are glancing at him, flashing flirty smiles.  
"I don't dance…" I turn to him and blush fiddling with my nails.  
"Wow…Tris you look amazing." He takes my hands and takes me to the garden, where no one is.  
"You know for someone who loves music, I find it hard to believe you don't like dancing to those tunes." He looks down at me, and I stare at his dark blue dreamy eyes and get lost in them again. I break the gaze, realising that I've been staring. There's something about him, he's not like a normal guy. He's funny, well he makes me laugh, I've found myself to be smiling more than anything. He's smoking hot and he's selfless, always wants the better for someone else.  
"Parties aren't my scene really."  
He stops and just stares at me, "You know you're so beautiful Tris." I look down again but he lifts up my chin gently.  
"No I'm not. I'm not pretty like the actresses in your class. And you don't even know me, why would you want to know anything about me?"  
"Ok, you're not pretty. But you're beautiful, every aspect about you and something draws me into you. I want to find out more about you. Please, let me get to know you."  
"Ok." I smile up at him, and he kisses my cheek, whilst putting his warm arm around my shoulders. I lean into him, smiling. How did I get here? Suddenly I hear Zeke's voice,  
"Tris, Four! We're playing Truth or Dare! Come on!" We grin at each other and sprint towards the Games room. This is going to be a really long night.


	5. Chapter 5

As I stumble into the games room, I see a group of people in a circle, the only familiar faces being Chris, Will and Zeke.  
"Hey Tris! This is Uriah – drama, Marlene – dance, and Shauna my lovely girlfriend- dance," Zeke tells me. I give them a short wave and clamber down next to Four and Chris.  
"Ok I'm going first!" Uriah shouts, "hmm… Tris! Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Are you seeing anyone?" He earns a thump on the back from Marlene, I take it they're going out. "What?! I need to know my new homie! We could double dateeee." Marlene rolls her eyes. I shift uncomfortably.  
"Erm no, not really. Chris, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Will." She giggles and grabs Wills hand and they bundle into an empty room. After the 7 minutes are up, they walk out and will has lipstick down his neck and Chris has a lovebite on her neck. We roll on the floor in fits of laughter and the night goes on, all of us getting pretty drunk with it.

Four POV  
"Four, T or D?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with….Tris!" Zeke slurs and giggles like a schoolgirl. I take Tris' hand and we walk to the empty room.  
"You know Tris, we don't have to do anything if you-" I'm cut off by her lips crashing onto mine, they are so soft and sweet, like honey and cinnamon but the taste of alcohol burns as well. She pushes me against the wall and kisses down my neck and I moan, not realising that she is starting to unbutton my shirt. I hold her wrist, "Not now, you're drunk."  
"But Four, you look so good!" She moans and pouts. I smile. A drunk persons words are what a sober person thinks. I take her hand and lead her outside.  
"Well, we're gonna head back, I think Trissy here has had too much to drink."  
"Yeah same," everyone says and they start to get up and walk out. Tris is stumbling so I take her in my arms. She can't get back to her place like this. I take her to my room and lay her on my bed, getting a glass of water and placing it next to the table for when she wakes up. I then lay a blanket on top of her. She is so beautiful, even more so when she is sound asleep.  
"Sleep tight." I kiss her head and take place on the sofa, letting sleep take over me.

Tris POV  
I wake up and my head is pounding. I take in my surroundings and don't recognise where I am. What happened last night? Oh god…I got drunk and tried to undress Four. It feels weird though, almost as if I can smell him. The manly but comforting smell of metal, sweat and Four. I weirdly love it. Then something moving catches my eye. Shit, it's Four. I must be in his room. Wait...did we have sex?! But then we would be in the same bed. I stare at him, his perfect features, and his chest rising slowly. He looks younger when he's asleep, as if troubles can't hurt him. He opens one eye and a smirk plays on his lips when he sees me staring. I blush and look away, I hope he doesn't remember last night.  
"How are you feeling?" he asks me, his voice like a warm blanket making me feel safe.  
"Erm fine, just my head is a little groggy. Um Four?" I look down and fiddle with the hem of my dress. "Did we do it last night?"  
"What?! No nooo. Tris I'm not like that, I brought you here because you were in no position to go back by yourself. Please don't think of me like that." He looks flustered, and confused. It's cute.  
"No, I don't. I'm not like that either." I smile and he relaxes. I suddenly realise how bad I must look for sleeping in my makeup and crinkled dress.  
"I must look gross sorry." I get up ready to leave.  
"You look beautiful." I stare into his deep blue eyes which are so honest and I let out a soft laugh. How can I look beautiful? How can he, possibly the most handsome man ever, think I'm beautiful,  
"Bye Four, I'll see you later, and thank you."

Four POV  
She leaves and I instantly miss her. The smell of cinnamon and honey-Tris. Her beautiful features and the laugh that I replay in my mind over and over. It's like she gives me confidence. Is this what it feels like to fall for someone? Then I wish I'm falling forever. My thoughts are interrupted by loud banging on the door.  
"Four! Get up! We've got rehearsal in 20 minutes!" Zeke shouts.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris  
After having a shower and getting ready for the day, I sling my violin over my shoulder for a day of practise when my phone beeps. I put my apple in between my teeth so I can get my phone. It's another text from Christina.

C-Call me, I can't remember what happened last night.  
…. Where are you?  
….I'll meet you at Starbucks in an hour.

That was sent one hour ago, damn, better run. I sprint down the hallway and make my way to Starbucks. I see Christina, in knee high boots, tights, shorts, a tight top and woolly long cardigan. I brace myself for the mountain of questions. She sees me and beckons to where she's sitting, coffee in hand.  
"Tris, what happened yesterday? I totally blanked out!"  
"Truth or dare at Zeke and Four's. I think everyone had a little too much to drink." Chris holds her hand, the hangover hitting her hard.  
"Where were you though? Why weren't you in our dorm?"  
"Four took me back to his because I was drunk." I fumble with my words and look down embarrassed. Chris gasps.  
"He didn't try anything did he?!" I look up suddenly, eyes wide. _Why would she say that? Why would he even look at me that way?_  
"No! He's not like that!"  
"Oh so you know what he's like now do you?" Chris wiggles her eyebrows.  
"No, it's just…whatever, I've got practise, I'll see you later."  
"Cool beans."

…..  
After hours of intense practise, I notice I had skipped lunch and missed some much needed water breaks. This music thing can get pretty tiring you know?! I pick up Jeffrey (my violin),pack him up and walk to get some air. I sit outside on some type of balcony on the second floor. There is a chilly breeze, so I wrap my scarf around tighter. I look around, and take in my surroundings. New York. It's somewhat beautiful. The way a city functions, as if it has its own heartbeat. People rarely make eye contact though. They move on swiftly as if there is always an urgency to be somewhere, sometime. Why? Why can't we take time to appreciate our surroundings, appreciate each other? Not a fault in the city but the fault in us.  
"You seem deep in thought." I hadn't even realised someone had been sitting there. I turn and see those blue eyes that make me warm, even in the autumn breeze.  
"How long have you been there for?"  
Four looks down at his feet and smiles. "Enough to know something is bothering you."

How can he see this in me? He barely knows me?

"Oh." I stare into his eyes, not wanting to look away but he coughs and looks away. We sit in comfortable silence watching the world work by.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" He says and turns to me.  
"Isn't it just." I whisper. He brushes a piece of hair away from my face that I hadn't realised was even down.  
"Can I take you somewhere?"  
"We are somewhere."  
"Somewhere…special, later."  
"Shh, don't ruin the moment." I pick up his hand. Wait, what? Why did I do that? I don't know, but it felt right. "This is perfect." _  
_"Are you saying I'm perfect Prior?" an arrogant smirk that I love plays on his lips. I give him a playful shove. "Shut up, and ok pick me up at seven." I get up and walk away, paying attention to get one last look at him. He's there shaking his head, a silly grin plastered on his face.

Four  
_She is perfect more like._ I miss the warmth of her hand, which was sending fireworks down my own. Imagine being even closer to her, what would that do to me? She's making me crazy, crazy for her. I get up and go back to the house. After the party, things were left pretty messy. "Zeke!" I bellow, "We need to clean all this crap up!" Ergh, he's probably making out with Shauna now anyway. I grab a binbag and start to clean plastic cups off the floor. And how did a piece of toast get on the ceiling?! Suddenly the bell rings, and I go to answer it. The most beautiful girl stands before me. Her hair in a French braid reaching her waist. She wears a navy blue embroidered dress, reaching mid-thigh, and of course, being Tris, her white chucks and black leather jacket are on.  
"I couldn't help myself!" She grins and walks over beside me. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Just clearing up stuff." I smile. I've been smiling a lot more since I met her.  
"So me lady,"I say in a british accent and dropping the binbag. "Will you do me the honour of joining me on an epic date?"  
"I would my fine sir."  
"Then let us move forward!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tris

We walk outside to where Four's motorcycle is parked. I didn't think we would go far away from campus, but I don't say anything.  
"Jump on then." He says, giving me a warm smile. I guess I look scared or shocked because he chuckles, "Don't worry, my driving isn't that crazy." I laugh nervously and get on the back, fastening the helmet he handed me. He gets on and tells me to put my arms around him. I do, and jolts of electricity run through me. I shut my eyes and lean my head on his back, wanting to be surrounded by his warmth constantly. After a short ride, we are in a field, until I see a large Ferris wheel. I look around, we are in an abandoned fairground. Or at least I think it is. Either way, it's amazing.  
"What do you think?" He says, his voice like warm honey.  
"It's pretty cool." I grin. "Let's check it out!" I grab his arm and run towards the large ferris wheel, and I feel him tense a bit. I have the sudden impulse to climb up the metal rungs on the side of the wheel. Before I know it, I'm half way up.  
"Tris, maybe we should stop here."  
"Why?! Don't you want to get to the top."  
"Not really," he mutters under his breath. Realisation hits me, he must have a fear of heights.  
"Four, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"That you are afraid of heights."  
"I'm not, I just…ok fine. But you looked so happy, I want you to be happy." Warmth flutters inside me and I feel like giggling like a schoolgirl who spotted her crush looking at her. I smile, and turn back to look at him. "Ok let's go here on this platform." I let him go first as he is closest to it and he clambers onto the platform. I start to climb over and then something beneath me crumbles. I'm hanging onto one metal rung, nothing beneath me.  
"FOUR!"I scream, panic taking over me, my heart beating so fast and loudly. Gasps of terror shake through my body and I try and fail to lift myself up. I've always been spindly and weak, and now I curse it.  
"Four hurry!"  
"Tris, here grab my hand." I'm reluctant, what if he can't hold me, but I know that I won't be able to hold myself any longer. I lunge at him, and his strong arms catch my wrists, pulling me up. As soon as I'm standing on the platform, I start to sob, gasping for air and shaking.  
"Tris, shhh shh." Four embraces me softly, stroking my hair delicately and I nestle my head in his neck, getting his collar wet with my tears.  
"I'm so sorry Tris. This is all my fault." I can hear the guilt dripping in his voice and suddenly I feel angry. Not at him, myself for making him feel like this. Once I gathered myself, I say,  
"Four, this is not your fault. It's mine, it was my idea to climb this rusty thing. What if it was you who was there? And I wouldn't be able to help you." Another sob racks through me and he just holds me tighter, giving me the comfort I need. After a while I can feel him smirking against my head.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Well, you said what if that happened to me, but I'm pretty sure I could lift myself up." I hit him, with embarrassment flooding to my cheeks.  
"Yeah. I saw an advert for a self-defence class and I think I'm going to take that."  
"Really? You know I partly run that."  
"I guess I'll see you there then," I smile weakly. "So, how are we gonna get off this thing?"  
"Well, when you were doing god knows what over there, I found a lever on this platform and I think it moves the wheel.  
"No harm in trying ey?"  
Four pulls the lever and it starts to creak loudly. Slowly, we descend and get off the wheel.  
"I think that's enough drama for today."  
"Yeah, let's head back Four."  
"Don't call me that."  
"What am I supposed to call you then? Number boy?"  
"Hmm… number boy, I like that." He laughs, "But nothing yet." I grimace, how strange.  
"Okay 'Nothing', let's go." I smile and look into his eyes. I think I'm definitely falling for number boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm feeling really inspired by Glee today. Who else loves Glee? **

Tris

Today is the day of the Winter Showcase, only the most prestigious performers are chosen for the annual Juilliard competition. For some reason, I was chosen, and tonight I sing in front of the professors and students**. (Forgot to mention Tris sings too, it will be her major)** Four is also in it, performing some kind of monologue. There are almost two hours till it and Christina is supposed to make me up.  
"Tris!" I gulp, part of me thinks this is worse than the showcase.  
"Let's get this over and done with."  
"That's no attitude for the future showcase winner."  
She begins to curl my blonde hair.  
"Woah, I'm not going to win Chris. Four will probably win."  
"I thought he won last year. And how was your date? Did he sweep you in his arms?"  
"Something like that. I sort of fell off a ferris wheel and he saved me."  
"OMG, that's so romantic."  
"Chris, I could have died!"  
"Yeah, but you must of liked him, being all heroic."  
"It was kinda hot."  
"So what's the deal with you two?" I consciously brush my hair with my fingers but Christina swats my hands away.  
"I don't know…I really like him, but I don't even know why he would like me, he's the most talented and hottest guy in Juilliard."  
"Dude, he kissed you!"  
"I know, but what if it's a joke, or he doesn't think I'm pretty or-"  
"Calm down. I was talking to Uriah, whose brother's with Zeke, whose best friends with Four. And I know for a fact, that he's damn head over heels for you." She rambles. I smile.  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so." She squeezes my shoulders. "Ok, hair and makeup done. Time for the dress!" She squeals, and runs to the cupboard. After a while of rummaging, she brings out a gorgeous blue, long flowy dress with sparkly bits on it. She helps me into it and I turn to the mirror, Chris bouncing behind me. "I love it, you look amazing, so amazing! Now go kick some ass out there!"  
I hustle out the door and make my way to the hall. I'm sitting in the waiting room, with the other performers, waiting to be called in. There are dancers in elaborate costumes, musicians tuning and other singers like me, testing their vocal range. I sit back and huff. I'm not nervous but I'm not comfortable. I just want to sink back into bed. I see him walk in, with confidence, not arrogance. Oozing a warmth and electricity that I'm sure I can only feel. He keeps his eyes locked onto mine. A smile stretched on his face.  
"Hey number boy." I smile at him.  
"Hey, wow Tris…you look…stunning." He smiles shyly. A tannoy goes off in the waiting room. "Maria Bascaloni to the wings please."  
"I'm up next," I say, the nerves getting to me.  
"You'll be amazing. Tris, there's something I want to ask you."  
"Go ahead."  
"Ever since I met you, I've been feeling so…happy. I think you're the most amazing girl and-"  
"Beatrice Prior to the wings please."  
"Oh, well here goes nothing. Sorry Four, I'll speak to you after yeah."  
"Yeah, good luck."

I feel bad for leaving Four but now I need to focus on my performance. I walk onto the stage in front of hundreds of people. I take a deep breath and the piano begins.

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'til I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

Unlimited (unlimited)  
My future is (future is) unlimited (unlimited)  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be...

Flying so high! (defying gravity)  
Kiss me goodbye! (defying gravity)

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately,  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down!

By the end I'm panting and staring wide eyed at the audience. Suddenly they erupt in applause and cheers. I am laughing under my breath, speechless. I gesture to my accompanist, Christina and we both bow and walk off.  
She sqeals, "OMG Tris, they loved you. You were amazing. Broadway is just gonna pick you up, you know I heard there were some talent scouts." She rambles.  
"Oh my days Christina calm downnnn."  
After several more performances, including Four's amazing and heart wrenching monologue, Max stands to the front and speaks  
"Well done to all performers, tonight you all showed exemplary talent, to the highest standard in each division. Without further ado, I will announce the runner up first. The runner up to the Winter Showcase is, Four Eaton." Cheers are echoing through the hall, and I squeeze his hand. He smiles at me and jogs over to the stage and holds up his runner up trophy.  
"First place winners have always gone on to do great things. Now the winner tonight is someone who none of us expected to shine, yet here she was stunning all of us. Tris Prior."  
I gasp, shocked.  
"Tris, you did it! Go up and collect your prize!" I am so stunned, I get up and stumble over, my jaw open.  
"As the winner of this years winter showcase, we award Tris Prior with this trophy and generously given to us by our governors a two bedroom house just off the campus of Juilliard." He hands over the keys and I can hear Chris squealing so loudly, knowing she will move in with me. The applause is still surrounding me and I feel I'm in a dream. Max carries on talking about previous winners blah blah blah, but I feel Four's hand snake around my waist and whisper in my ear, "Tris Prior, will you be my girlfriend?" My jaw falls open once again, and I'm speechless. I can't explain how I feel, like fireworks are being lit inside of me. I press my lips to his and soften at the touch. It was a gentle but passionate kiss and the fireworks were going off everywhere inside of me.  
"Yes, I would love to." He smiles, and we both look up to realise everyone is staring at us. Four coughs and says, "Okay, that's a wrap, have a wonderful trip home, hope you enjoyed it, yup, bye!" We slowly edge off stage, grinning all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris

After being congratulated hundreds of times, I tell Chris and Four I'm going to check out the new house. The air is cold and it nips at my skin so I pull my big knitted jumper out of my bag and put it on top of my dress. It's dark out, but me being curious and excited, I wanted to see where we would put things around the house. It's off campus, and I'm on a quiet street. It feels as if someone is following me, you know that feeling when you just know, someone's eyes are on you. I try to brush it off but anxiety is still teeming within me. I quicken my pace, clutch my bag to my chest and brush some hair out of my face_. _Thoughts snake into my mind, how stupid am I to come out at night on my own. Who knows who could be out he-  
A large rough hand clamps onto my mouth and tugs at my waist. I try to bite it and scream through it but no sound comes out. I thrash around, but the person has a firm grip on me and they are starting to drag me to a black car. It looks familiar. Then I see him, Al. The sweet boy in my music theory group. My friend, who I rejected as a boyfriend. He didn't take it lightly. I try to get his attention to help me but he nervously ignores me and keeps his eyes darting around whilst I'm being pushed in the car. As the person shoves me in, I get my elbow and thrust it into their face.  
"Ah! My nose. You little bitch." That voice sounds familiar, but something hits my temple and I'm out, falling into darkness.

Page Break

I wake up groggily, and instantly feel pain in my head. I groan. Memory of last night floods into my head. I was kidnapped. Al helped. And Peter… It was his voice. Why? He was a jealous, rude jerk but I never spoke to him, only to defend myself and my friends. I'm tied to a chair, but the stupid idiots forgot to tie my hands up. I begin to try and find the end of the rope when the door bursts open. It's then when I realise I was in a warehouse like room. It was empty and the windows were high up.  
"Ah the bitch is awake I see."  
"Let me go you asshole!" I shout at Peter, my voice hoarse. Al trudges behind him.  
"Shut it bitch. Now I will let you go on condition that you won't tell anyone what happened and you quit Juilliard."  
"Are you insane?! What did I ever do to you?! Al?! All I did was reject you, and I'm sorry, but that's what happens in life. Peter, you're just some sadistic pig, both of you!"  
"You have half an hour to tell us bitch, or you're dead." He brings out a gun and my breath hitches.  
"Wh-what?" I am so shocked.  
"Half an hour bitch." They storm out of the room and I don't know what to do. I start to feel tears pooling at my cheeks and realise I've been crying. No Tris! This is no time for a pity party, get yourself together and find a way out of here. I begin to search for options. The windows are too high to get to, even with the chair. I frantically, begin to untie the multiple knots in the rope tying me to the chair. After fifteen minutes or so I get myself free and sprint to the door. I listen with my ear close to the door for any sign of Al or Peter being there, but I don't hear anything. I pry the door open slowly and tiptoe out, searching for a way out. It's a corridor, with a door at the end. I run to the door but someone opens it. It's Al.  
"Hey what are you doing?! I thought we tied you up."  
I rack my brain for an answer. I can't say I tried to escape, or that their tying was somewhat pathetic.  
"To get to you my love."  
He looks taken aback.  
"What?"  
I walk slowly yet seductively up to him, all part of the plan.  
"I didn't mean to reject you Al." Pain flashes across his face. "I just thought, how could you have me? A small scrawny girl. You deserved better. But now I know that I can't hide my feelings. I love you too much." I tactically and swiftly snake my arms around his neck and kiss him. Not putting any passion in it. He on the other hand, grabs my thighs and tries to stick his tongue down my throat.  
"I knew you loved me, now you are mine forever." When he's not on guard I thrust my knee into his groin and he doubles over. I kick him in the head and sprint for the door. I run out, and now I'm outside. I see a gate, and there are a group of people walking casually on the pavement, oblivious to what was happening in this abandoned warehouse. I climb over the gate and take a look at the warehouse once more.  
"HEY!" I hear Peters voice, his advancing figure emerging from the warehouse. He looks worried, I outsmarted him, but I'm still shaking with terror. I see a familiar figure jogging along the pavement. Peter begins to climb over the gate and I run but he grabs my ankle and I hit the ground.  
"Four!" The jogging figure takes out his earphones and looks around, until he spots me on the ground. Peter pointing a gun at my head. Four's eyes are wide and scared. It's only us three. He sprints over to me.  
"Tris!" Then he notices Peter's gun.  
"Stay away or I'll shoot her!" Peter says, beads of sweat dropping from his forehead. There is silence with Peter looking around, as if he's trying to find a way out of this with me.  
"Peter, put the gun down." Four says in his low, steady voice. Peter's eyes trail along the floor, but the gun is still firmly pointed at my head. Four takes this opportunity to harshly kick the gun from Peter's hands. Peter scrambles for it, momentarily letting go of me. I jump up and kick his shoulder hard until he's on the ground. Four swiftly grabs Peter's gun and I hear a crack from where I kicked his shoulder. Peter screams and cowers to the back of the gate. Four punches him cold, until Peter is lying unconcious on the ground. We make our way to the corner and I see Four's motorcycle. I didn't realise I was crying again.  
Four envelopes my trembling body in his warm embrace and I cry into his t-shirt. "We need to get away from here." He tells me softly. I nod and climb onto his motorcycle. I clutch onto him whilst we zoom to his house. When we arrive, there isn't any sign of Zeke or Uriah in the house. Four helps me to their living room and we sit in comfortable silence me resting my head on his chest.  
"Thank you for saving me." I say finally. There is a pause and he squeezes me tighter.  
"My real name…It's Tobias Eaton."  
"Hmm, suits you." I smile weakly.  
"I love you Tris Prior." He says abruptly catching me by surprise. I shuffle away from him a bit and just stare into his eyes.  
"Well, say something." He says shyly, red creeping onto his cheeks.  
I grab his face and crash my lips to his, love and passion entwined in our kiss. I pull away but keep my forehead on his.  
"I love you too. Tobias Eaton."

**Ooo drama drama. Sorry, I know I rushed Fourtris, but I couldn't help myself. ****J**


End file.
